


"Happy Birthday, Jacobs"

by ferbmoth



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Karlnap, Early Mornings, Engaged Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), karl is tired, karlnap, sapnap is a good baker when he needs to be, sapnap is a good fiance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbmoth/pseuds/ferbmoth
Summary: Karl reluctantly opened his eyes and peered at the sunset eyes staring fondly back at him.“Happy birthday, Jacobs,” he practically sang, pressing as much fondness into his words as he could. “That’s today..?” Karl mumbled sleepily. Sapnap helped him sit up in bed and placed the elevated tray on his lap, climbing into bed with him after grabbing his laptop and placing it next to them.“Sap, you made all this for me?” The sleepy boy said, still trying to process the enticing smell of the fresh waffles displayed before him. Sapnap nodded and placed a kiss on his love’s forehead, snuggling close to him and taking his own plate off the tray.--AKA It's Karl's birthday and Sapnap is a great fiancé and cook & they love each other a lot
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	"Happy Birthday, Jacobs"

The sun broke through the blinds, bathing the room in golden morning light. Sapnap shuffled and squeezed his eyes, trying to fall back into blissful sleep once again, but to no avail. Opening his eyes and squinting, he awoke to a sight that would never get old, proven by the many mornings of waking up to it. Hazelnut hair bunched up below his chin, soft cheeks pressed into the warmth of Sapnap's chest, slim arms wrapping around his body and legs tangled fondly together.  
He moved his head back slightly, gazing lovingly at the face previously hidden by his body. Carefully taking a hand from Karl’s lower back, he brushed the fluffy hair out of his face. He counted every freckle, every eyelash, and felt the urge to kiss every one of them. Sapnap couldn’t help the soft grin that spread across his face. He was so lucky.  
Karl stirred quietly, eyes fluttering open.

“‘Morning, Karl,” Sapnap spoke softly, “Did I wake you up?”

“Mmm… just a little.”

Karl buried his face back into Sapnap’s chest, and the latter’s heart swelled. He squeezed him tight and placed a kiss to the top of his messy head. Sapnap, being the human heater he is, coaxed Karl back into a state of half-consciousness.

“What time is it? Should we get up soon?” Karl mumbled, muffled by Sapnap’s embrace.

“Not yet, hun, you just go back to sleep.” Sapnap reassured, not wanting to spoil his plans for today as he waited to Karl to drift off again in the warm light. Everything about their room was so fuzzy and inviting, he almost didn’t want to leave, but the reminder of today’s date got him to quietly slip out of their room.

He closed the door as quiet as he could and made his way to the kitchen, cold tiles stinging his feet as they made quick contact with its floor. Shoving aside his grogginess, he managed to fill the counters with baking supplies galore. He started making the waffles for his boy, adding chocolate chips, whipped cream, strawberries, the whole shabang.  
Finally adding the final touches on the lovingly crafted breakfast, Sap put a glass of orange juice and the waffles onto a big tray to carry back to their bedroom. Being careful as he could, he managed to bring all of their food up the stairs to their room opening the door with his foot, and placing it all on the bedside table.

Sapnap knelt to Karl’s sleeping height, and placed a soft kiss on each of his freckles that scarcely adorned his skin. “Karl? Can you wake up for me?”

Karl reluctantly opened his eyes and peered at the sunset eyes staring fondly back at him.  
“Happy birthday, Jacobs,” he practically sang, pressing as much fondness into his words as he could. “That’s today..?” Karl mumbled sleepily. Sapnap helped him sit up in bed and placed the elevated tray on his lap, climbing into bed with him after grabbing his laptop and placing it next to them. 

“Sap, you made all this for me?” The sleepy boy said, still trying to process the enticing smell of the fresh waffles displayed before him. Sapnap nodded and placed a kiss on his love’s forehead, snuggling close to him and taking his own plate off the tray. “Thank you, Sap, I really appreciate this. I- haha, I don’t know how I got so lucky. I love you.” He giggled his way through, finding it funny how much he loved this boy. Karl turned to look at the aforementioned boy, seeing how much love swirled in his fiery eyes.  
Sapnap lifted his hand and led Karl into a sweet kiss, trying to press as much of his infatuation he had for this boy into him. Karl kissed back sweetly, and pulled away slowly after a moment. Sapnap could see the gratitude in Karl’s eyes and felt it tingle on his lips. He then began to chuckle a little.

“What?” Karl questioned, starting to giggle at him as well, “What’s so funny?”

Sapnap just scrunched his nose and laughed more, only muttering out a little “Morning breath”, just loud enough for Karl to hear over his incessant giggling. This caught Karl off guard, not having noticed the bad taste in his mouth yet. He giggled along with him, and they settled together under the warm sheets. 

They spent the rest of their morning cuddling and eating birthday waffles, watching old episodes of Bee and Puppycat and enjoying each other’s presence. Once they finished, Sapnap insisted they stay in bed, but Karl was persistent in demanding they brushed their teeth before getting back into bed. Groaning and grumbling the whole way, Sapnap got up and brushed his teeth with Karl, dragging him back to bed to cuddle immediately after they finished. Karl laughed as Sapnap flopped on top of him, knocking his breath out of him as the younger wrapped his whole body around Karl, squeezing him like a snake.

Sap lifted his head and crawled up a little higher, sitting on Karl’s legs and pressing kiss all over his face; on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, the corners of his mouth, his freckles, his eyelids, anywhere he could reach. Finally he pressed his lips against the birthday boy’s, savoring the faint hint of waffles and strawberry behind the mountainous flavor of mint.

He ran his hands all over him, down to his thighs and under his oversized hoodie that used to be Sapnap’s. He caressed the skin as he pressed deeper into the kiss, Karl’s fingers threading through his hair and scratching his scalp. They stayed there for a while, indulging in each other feeling higher than the moon, tasting each other’s love on their tongues. It was almost intoxicating how much they loved one another.

“God, I love you,” Sapnap breathed, separating and staring into Karl’s blown out and wide eyes. “I love you so much. I love you”, kiss “I love you,” kiss “I love you so much.”  
Karl felt like he was drowning in this much affection, the weight pressing on his legs, and firm kisses being planted on his lips with praises and confessions of love falling from his boy’s mouth. Sapnap trailed his kisses down his jaw and to his neck, ever-so softly nibbling and kissing the skin, causing the lightest pink marks to bloom on his skin.  
Karl shuddered into the attention, his brain almost not being able to keep up with it all. Don’t get him wrong, he was a very physically affectionate person, but with all the care Sapnap was giving him this morning, it flooded his senses. Before he knew it, Sapnap was at his waist, lifting his hoodie up and trailing his love bites all over his hips and abdomen.  
As much as he tried to stay still, he kept flinching and giggling at how ticklish he was, making Sapnap smile as he made his way to Karl’s thighs. He continued the same motions there, gliding along peacefully and finally making his way back to Karl’s lips, where he could hear all his love instead of feel it.

Sapnap watched his face, smiling as he noticed the rosy tint along his cheeks and nose. He kissed him again and again, until they couldn’t breathe.

“Jeez, what is up with you this morning, Sap?” Karl laughed, already basically knowing the answer.

“Oh, come on, Karl, it’s your birthday! I have to show my fiancé how much I love him on his birthday.” Sapnap tangled his fingers with Karl’s pressing their gold rings together. Karl smiled and brought their hands up to his mouth, placing a kiss to Sapnap’s hand. Sap’s face warmed and he rolled them over, assuming the same position they woke up in. He held Karl as close as can be, and had his face squished between Karl’s hands.

For the millionth time this morning, they kissed. They kissed like it was all they knew how to do; like they were the only people in the world. And to them, it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic, so if you have any suggestions please let me know :]
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
